


Find a Hardworking Girl

by guava



Category: Tokkei Winspector | Special Rescue Police Winspector
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: After the wacky Omagari detective agency stopped trying to compete with Winspector, Ryoma and Mariko fall in love and be cute together.Ch1: A series of drabbles based on dialogue from episode 8.





	Find a Hardworking Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A standup comedian of a show I've attended joked: "No guy ever says, 'I want to find me a hardworking girl!" Yet that's what I think Ryoma is thinking when showing his support for Mariko and her fam in ep 8 :') 
> 
> I find them to make a cute couple so here I am, shipping and writing though Mariko only appears in one episode. This entire fic spans the entire course of the Winspector series, with each chapter being a new story/oneshot.

**Ryoma:**

01\. _"They've been handing those out in front of the station."_

Ryoma took one look at the tagline 'More dependable than Winspector!' and went back to the young man giving them out, confirming that said young man was the same as the one in the picture. The old man and young woman were nowhere to be seen.

Ryoma had to ask, "Has Winspector let you or your family down in any way?"

"No, they're the best in Japan! But you see," the young man sighed, "my little sister thought...never mind. Do you need any rescuing to be done?"

_He_ sounded like he needed rescuing. But in Ryoma's opinion, all was good.

 

02\. _"I guess I just got mesmerized by it."_

'Keep up the good work!'

'Good work!'

'Keep it up!'

None of the compliments that Ryoma had thought up for the Omagari rescue team sounded right. Too generic and perhaps a little condescending, as if the team members needed someone else (an actual rescue specialist, at that) to tell them that they had done a good job.

So he complimented the Omagari female member—the little sister—as if he was looking over Yuko's flower beds.

"You have too much free time," she said.

Oh crap, his words were taken the wrong way. Ryoma withered a little in his heart.

 

03\. _"I'm not making fun of you!"_

His attempt at clearing up the misunderstanding between him and Omagari Mariko needed work. Still, he continued to follow her lead towards Yonekura.

She was pissed, that's for sure. Her pride was definitely wounded in having her family be made a fool of by the professional thief. But from the way she drove straight to the cafe with the unique name, Ryoma sensed that she knew what she was doing.

"I used to know a lot of junior officers like her," he remarked to Junko.

"I know what you mean," Junko said, and inserted a full magazine into her handgun.

 

**Mariko:**

04\. _"You have too much free time."_

He was making fun of them, wasn't he?

Sure, they were a low budget team who needed to spend most of their earnings to pay for gas. They didn't have any fancy equipment to do their job with, but they didn't really need those with their guts and brains.

Mariko could always come up with smart and cheap ways to stand out, like her bright idea of instituting uniforms.

When she told her brother and father about THAT guy, they didn't mind as much.

"He came with a robot!" Choichiro exclaimed. "Wasn't that Bikel from Winspector?"

Mariko hoped it wasn't.

 

05\. _"Who the hell are you, anyway?"_

Captain Fire of Winspector was a guy and not a robot?!

And he was THAT guy!

Mariko knew that she didn't like Winspector for a good reason.

Anyhow, THAT guy—Kagawa Ryoma—sure had an annoying smile. Thinking about it made her want to make sharp turns all over the road as she drove, but then she might get pulled over by THAT guy.

"I wish THAT guy would mind his own business!" She grumbled.

"Mariko, he's a cop," her father reminded her. "Catching criminals is his business."

She had no idea why he was trembling in the back seat.

 

06\. _"It's because you take jobs like that that Winspector shows up all the time!"_

Their next meeting involved neither bombs nor criminals.

From the ground, a little kid looked up and asked, "Hey, are you stuck?"

Mariko didn't answer. So much for rescuing a cat stuck in a tree on her own. How did she even twist her ankle while climbing the tree anyway?

"Ryoma! Come help this girl!"

Oh no...it's him. Telling her that he'd catch her. She closed her eyes, hugged the cat and jumped, hoping she won't cry before him again.

Her weight knocked him onto the ground. For a second he winced, then his toothy grin returned in full force.


End file.
